Computer users are able to access and share vast amounts of information through various local and wide area computer networks including proprietary networks as well as public networks such as the Internet. Typically, a web browser installed on a user's computing device facilitates access to and interaction with information located at various network servers identified by, for example, associated uniform resource locators (URLs). In particular, websites may provide information to users in the form of news, articles, web logs (“blogs”), games, online communities that provide content focusing on a common interest or theme (e.g., a “fan site” for a television program or musical artist), and so on.